Into The World I Want (Uta No Prince-Sama FanFiction)
by AnimeFanFictions1115
Summary: What if Nanami Haruka is a character in real-life and a fan on the fictional idol group ST RISH? What if she wants to go into the world of UtaPri and experience life with them? Join Haruka Nanami in the way to find the way to the world of UtaPri!
1. Op 1 - My Life (Past)

Opening Theme: BRAND NEW MELODY by Ittoki Otoya (CV: Takuma Terashima)

* * *

~Haruka Nanami's POV~

* * *

I won't forget that day. The day I lost my family. The day I lost my freedom. It feels like a note in my music was missing and I couldn't find anywhere I searched for. I want to live a normal life, having a real family would really take care of you. But then, that fateful day, everything changed. It may not like what I want but it filled my heart with hope and love and it's...

* * *

My Life, Yesterday

* * *

Me and my parents were planning to go this weekend to the amusement park but they had a business trip this weekend so we can't continue as we planned. But my mom promised me that we will go next week and I believed in her. She doesn't break her promises, so I'll wait for them.

While my parents are away, I was then told to stay at my grandma's house in the province. Grandma's house was entirely covered with fields, so that's why even without money, Grandma can eat the vegetables and other crops here in the fields.

"Hey, Grandma, let's play the piano again!" My little I asked.

"Okay... But first let's finish eating so I can teach you more." Grandma said.

"Okay!" I said.

I had to finish my food fast because I want to play the piano again. When I finished eating, I went fast to the piano room. At first, I couldn't get up on the seat but my grandma helped me because I was still a little child.

"So, Haruka, you know the star song that I used to play?" Grandma asked.

"Yes, grandma... Would you teach it to me?" I asked.

"I was planning to so let's start.." Grandma said.

Grandma teaches me the basics of playing it and I learned it after hours of playing over and over again until I noticed that it was already at sunset.

"Oh, I forgot I have to cook our dinner... So continue to play the piano while I cook." My grandma said.

"Okay, grandma..." I said while I see her leave the room.

When my grandma got out, I continued to play the piano with the song of the star song. After a half an hour had passed, my grandma called me that dinner is prepared. So I went to the dining room, took a seat and eat dinner.

* * *

After I ate, I went to my grandma's room to arrange my things. Yes, I arranged my things by myself. I also sleep here in this room because I'm not really used to sleeping alone. And then I called grandma:

"Grandma, can you help me take a bath just for this once?" I asked.

"Okay, Haruka, Just wait for me while I finish cleaning these dishes." Grandma said.

"Okay.." I said.

After I took my bath, I changed my clothes and slept on the bed. My grandma covered me with a blanket and said:

"Wait for me, Haruka, I have still some things to do, you can sleep first, okay?" Grandma said.

"Okay, grandma.." I said.

After a few minutes grandma went out of the room, I was sleepy and fell to sleep.

While I was sleeping, I dreamt of something, A dream that I never forget.

* * *

There was a red-haired boy singing a song while playing a guitar and I also noticed that I was already a teenager in the dream. We were near a lake and I was holding a music sheet with music notes in it. Maybe someone made it. He was singing with the lyrics:

_Smile zenkai de ashita wo mezasou yo_  
_1000% no kansha de peace sign _  
_Sono toki wa iu yo ano ni moji no kotoba wo _  
_Tsubasa no you ni heart ga Fly_

_Nee afureru omoi ga _  
_I'll make tomorrow with you_

And then ended with that.

"Nanami, good job, for sure we can pass the recording test!" The red-haired boy said.

'What test?' I thought. And then my mouth acted on its own.

"Thank you, Ittoki-kun.." I said.

So his name is Ittoki-kun. And then a gust of wind blew really fast carrying the music sheet. My mouth acted on its own, again.

"Oh no, wait..." I said while my body acting on its own chasing the music sheet.

"Gotcha!" Ittoki-kun said after he got the music sheet.

But... Suddenly, he slipped his feet while holding my hand tumbling across the lake side. Until we noticed our position, I was at the bottom and he was at the top.

My heart starts to throb fast while Ittoki-kun leaned closer and closer to my face making our lips an inch apart. He leaned much closer to me making us to...

* * *

I woke up... What dream was that? I'm still a 5-year old and I'm dreaming about those things?

I was perspiring so hard even the electric fan was centered to me. I went to look for the clock and I saw that it was 2 AM in the morning so I chose to sleep again but I heard outside that grandma was talking with someone so I went out of my room.

I walked to the living room and saw that grandmas was talking with someone on the phone. I hid myself so that grandma wouldn't notice. And then I overheard their conversation.

"What...They're dead?"Grandma said. "Okay, I will be going with Haruka later because it's already at 2 AM. I'll let her sleep first before I say things to her. Goodbye"

I then appeared myself in front of grandma, ready to ask her.

"Who's dead?" I asked.

"Uh... Do you really want to know? It may hurt your feelings." Grandma said.

"Okay... Ready." I said while taking a deep breath.

"It's your parents..." Grandma said.

My parents... But why? They said that they will be returning next week and they will take me to the amusement park. Why, mom? Why did you break our promise?

Until then I noticed, tears were falling from my eyes. I went to my grandma to hug her and I continued to cry. We cried and cried until we're out of tears. That day, a music note in my life, went missing and was never found again.

* * *

Continuation in Op. 2 - My Life (Present)

* * *

A/N: Did anyone else like it? I hope anyone does. Even though I'm a boy, there's something that made me watch this anime and took me to the edge of my seat. Maybe it's because of the male harem I guess, but there's more which I can't pinpoint. Anyways, the schedule of the posting chapters for this story is every Wednesday.


	2. Op 2 - My Life (Past) (P2)

We went that morning to the hospital that my parents were brought to after the accident. It was located not too far on my grandma's house as its only one ride from the house.

When we arrived to the hospital, I wasn't allowed to see my parents corpses as it may cause psychological problems. I only waited for grandma outside the room and I had chosen to go in the garden while I wait for my grandma.

When I arrived at the garden, the fragrance of the flowers welcomed me with their sweet scent. I wandered around and saw the different kinds of flowers. When I felt that I was getting tired of walking around the garden, I went to find a bench, and luckily found out near the garden's entrance.

When I was sitting at the bench, I didn't feel it, but I slept. I had a dream and that was maybe a future's intuition.

* * *

_It was winter, the streets were filled with snow and the date was December 24. A boy was standing in front of me. He has a taller height than mine, has messy blue hair and blue eyes.._

_"Nanami Haruka, I love you..." the boy in front of me said._

_"Uhm..." The teenager me said in the dream._

_"No, you don't have to react... it's my feelings for you... besides you're gonna choose between the two of them right?" the boy said._

_"It's okay...I'm not saying that you're friendzoned, but I'm gonna choose between them, though its forbidden for us to do it..." I said in the dream._

_"I especially want to say this to you...this special day...so I guess...I failed right? Well, that's life, so choose wisely between the two of them... that's a rare event to happen in this world..."_

_"So...I got to go now... it's almost time...so when is your next basketball match so I can watch it?" I said in the dream._

_"It's next month, January 5... so I'll be waiting for you to come that day..." The boy said._

_And then he walked away from me, and then waved hands meaning goodbye, and just then I... just..._

* * *

"Haruka...Haruka...HARUKA"

I then woke up to my senses. It was my grandma who was waking me up. It was already time to go.

"Haruka, we'll be going to another place, its that okay?" My grandma asked me.

"Yes, grandma" I replied.

And after we went out of the hospital, we rode a taxi to another place, to the place where'll my next home will be, the orphanage.

When we arrived at the orphanage, me and my grandma went inside the building and saw there a lot of kids running on the hallways, laughing and having fun. We then went to a room where there are many kids and double-deck beds intended for the kids.

I knew from the start that I will brought to the orphanage as because my grandma will be brought to the retirement home because she's not able to care of herself and sometimes getting exhausted too much.

And then a boy with the same age as mine came up to greet me.

"Hey, so you're our new friend... welcome to the orphanage...so, um, you can call me Yanyan... that's what everyone calls me." the boy said.

"Thanks..." was only that I said.

And then the boy run from me and played with the other kids. They were enjoying themselves when they knew they don't have any relatives to get them.

"So, Haruka, you knew it from the start that you will be brought here?" My grandma asked me.

"Yes...Grandma" I said.

"Well, it cuts the explanation so you'll be living here as I will be going to the retirement home. Your things are brought here this afternoon...so your bed will be located... there" My grandma said as she pointed the bed. It was on the far left side near the windows.

"So, I guess I'll be going now, Haruka, oh, by the way they also have schools here so you can continue your school here. So, it's all now okay, bye, Haruka, I'll try to visit you sometime." My grandma said and waved her hand at me and closed the door behind us.

I went to my bed and I was feeling tired so I slept there while... crying. Little did I know, that someone, a certain one was looking at me.

"She's...crying..." Yanyan said.

Yanyan hugged the crying sleeping girl, kissed her on the forehead and wiped her tears.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for almost 1 and a half months because opening of school makes it tough when you're on pilot section. Ana also the title "My Life, Past" will be used for three chapters so I guess you can wait until I post the next one. So, see you next time!**

**PS I think this is absurd but I may make a new fanfic for a new anime. It maybe Kuroko No Basuke or Angel Beats. So you guys have to choose whether if you want KnB or AB... just comment below, vote and share this chapter!**


End file.
